The present invention relates to a chuck spindle apparatus which is suitable for high precision fabrication of a work having a plurality of fabrication centers in regard to the surrounding portion of each of the fabrication centers.
Generally, in a rotatable chuck apparatus, in a case where there are a plurality of fabrication centers in a work, unless each fabrication center is made individually independently to coincide with a rotation center of the chuck apparatus, the surrounding portion thereof cannot be fabricated.
For this reason, when the surrounding portion of any one of the fabrication centers is finished, it is needed to bring another fabrication center into coincidence with the rotation center of the chuck apparatus.
When performing such individual center-to-center interfitting, the work is re-chucked on the same chuck or another chuck using manpower, self-supply device, or the like.
However, the technique of re-chucking the work as in the prior art involves the problems such as an increase in the time length for attaching and detaching the work and occurrence of a chucking displacement between after and before the re-chucking operation. Therefore, differences unavoidably occur in the chucking precision, causing fabrication errors.